


Thin Walls

by MissCorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben's character reminds me of Adam Sackler, Creampie, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dorms, Eavesdropping, F/M, Forest Sex, Hook-Up, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Neighbors, Outdoor Sex, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Realistic, Rough Sex, Running, SexGod!Kylo, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorn/pseuds/MissCorn
Summary: Rey has a very handsome and sexually active neighbor. What will happen when they go together for an early morning run?ORRey masturbates to Ben having sex next door and when they accidentally meet the next morning they agree to go out for a run. Yes. They have outdoor sex.(CHAPTER 2: Shower Walls ADDED! You know what that means ;) )





	1. Bedroom Walls

**Author's Note:**

> * You can find me at https://mikes2ndcousinfromsweden.tumblr.com/ where you can always send me requests <3
> 
> * I tagged Adam Sackler as a character only because Ben in this fic reminds me so much of him!

 

“Ben!” shouted the girl, a light pause, then, one _very_ vivid “Ahhh!” scream. Rey could almost see the girl’s face in her mind, like she was standing on top of her, could imagine her eyes tightly shut and her mouth forming a circular shape. Would the girl be blonde this time or brunette like the one she saw last week leaving his room early in the morning with a satisfied grin on her petite face? Maybe she’d be a redhead. Rey’d seen all kinds of girls walking in and out of Ben Solo’s door in the mornings, and afternoons, evenings too.

She’d been staring at the same page in her book for the last fifteen minutes, her fingers fiddling with its edge, re-reading the same sentence over and over again, trying to understand its meaning, while moans and groans of her neighbor and his lady friend echoed through the thin wall separating their rooms.

“B-BEEEN!” the girl stuttered.

Rey wondered what actions made her vocalize her pleasure so intensely. Was he thrusting in her with her legs wrapped around his middle, as he lifted her thigh up his ribcage? Was her back rubbing against his broad chest as he pushed inside her from behind, hugging her waist and circling her clit with his other hand? Was he giving her head, her fingers tangled in his messy black hair, as he ate her out, while pinching her nipples with his fingers?

Her breathing became uneven and she noticed, taking a deep breath to calm herself, pushing the thoughts of Ben away and refocusing on her book. After her break-up with Finn, she hadn’t had anyone. He was her boyfriend from high school and eventually the distance drove them apart. It’s been two months since that and her body was starting to miss the feeling of another person touching her.

“FUUUCK!” the girl screamed and Ben loudly groaned.

Rey could see the vibrations they caused in the wall, making the Christmas lights hanging there jiggle. He was definitely pounding in her. She pictured his bed on the other side of the wall and him kneeling on the mattress fucking the girl from behind like an animal, his sweaty black hair falling in front of his eyes and sticking to his forehead, one arm gripping her hip while the other the headboard to thrust deeper into her.

She felt her lower abdomen muscles stiffening and her pussy walls clenching, tightening around something that wasn’t there. She could feel her toes curling, and the warmth between her legs spreading and she pressed her thighs together, still trying to control her body functions. At last she abruptly shut her book closed, giving up on her trying and lowered her sweatpants, lying back on her chair and closing her eyes as she lifted one leg up her desk.

The girl on the other side of the wall whined and Rey rubbed her wetness up and down her folds with two fingers, biting her lower lip. Images of Ben danced behind her eyelids, random images of him walking past her in the hall, or studying in the library, or him in his stupid green pair of shorts running around campus early in the morning. She focused on his face, his calm, but intense gaze, his puffy red lips, and she circled her clit sending jolts through her entire body, her jaw falling, and her leg on her desk shaking.

She fantasized about his cock, hard as marble, twitching to be buried inside her and his colossal hand rubbing against his velvety flesh. She imagined how huge it must be comparing to her pussy, and at the thought she pushed two fingers inside her dripping sex trying to make this fantasy more realistic. She imagined his cock coated in her wetness, glistening, and agonizingly disappearing inch by inch inside her. She could almost feel it stretching her and she fastened the pace of her fingers, her arousal dripping down her folds, wetting the chair underneath her. She thought how his breathing would alter the moment he bottomed out inside her, hitting her pussy wall, and her fingers were no longer enough. Her imagination was so lucid for a second she thought she felt his teeth on her collarbone and his mouth sucking on her neck.

She could hear him panting now, small pants through his teeth and the girl’s moans were muffled. She imagined him fucking her, showing no mercy, thrusting into her small slit, searching for his release and his hand holding her mouth shut, their eyes locked as his moves would become more frantic and his muscles would stiffen, his mouth dropping to take his hand’s place on her mouth, swallowing her moans as he would spill his cum inside her with a final push.

At that moment the girl screamed one last time cumming around his thick cock. It was Ben’s name and Rey heard him grunt. She imagined she was the one causing the pleasure running through his body and came herself, her high-pitched moans feeling the room and she shouted his name, unable to logically stop herself from doing so, her release blinding her.

When she came down from her high state, her eyes opened lazily, and she swallowed hard, removing her fingers from her cunt. The memory of her sayings during her orgasm came back and she hoped he hadn’t heard her.

Little did she know that Ben _had_ , in fact, heard her.

*       *       *

He was _sure_ he heard her. Rey; the girl next door. He was sure he heard her scream his name just about the exact moment he came inside Jane. He had fucked her from behind, had pushed her knees apart, placing his cock on top of her tailbone so she could feel its weight before pushing inside her all the way. Jane, apparently, was very vocal. Had screamed most of the time he was fucking her, it was kind of tiring to be honest, but now it was over, and as he came he had heard Rey from the other side of the wall. Maybe she was fucking some other guy named Ben, his name wasn’t that unusual, but he hadn’t seen anyone go in or leave her room practically… never.

He was still inside Jane and he slipped out, climbing off his bed to throw the used condom in the bin under his desk, catching a glimpse of his naked body in the mirror on the side of the wall thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ , he should go back to the gym sometime soon. When he looked back, Jane was on her side almost asleep. He pulled the covers from underneath her and covered her bare body. She would leave in the morning, like all the others.

He grabbed his boxer shorts from the floor, a t-shirt from one of his drawers and a towel and walked out of the door heading to the shared showers of the dorm for a quick shower. He always took cold ones, loving the warmth that spread through his body when he finished. He was fully awake now, getting dressed and walking back towards his room, his towel over his right shoulder. He turned the door handle and for a moment glanced at Rey’s door a few feet away from his. He tiptoed back to his desk and opened one of his books, a red marker in between the pages pinpointing his progress, and began to study.

His focus lasted for four pages when his thoughts drifted to Rey, that peculiar girl that always seemed to smile. She had moved in next door this year and was so ordinary it felt like she was always there from the beginning, so he never actually attempted to talk to her or introduce himself. He tried remembering the places he’d seen her before and the more he remembered the less ordinary she seemed. He had seen her running and rock-climbing, and he could swear her major’s degree had something to do with robotics. What kind of girl chose robotics?

Her voice came back to him, ringing in his ears, and he tried to mute Jane’s panting in his memory, tried to isolate Rey’s and the way she had screamed his name, replay it over and over again, imagine how it would sound if it came from the same room as him instead of behind that wall, how it would be if _he_ was the one eliciting such sounds from her. He was biting down his thumb as he palmed his cock over his sweats and his eyes went shut, fatigue suddenly washing over him. He stood up, turned the light off and walked to his bed. He lied down and covered himself with a different blanket than the one he had used on Jane, this one, barely covering him from his toes to his waist, but he didn’t mind.

He dreamed vaguely of the girl next door.

*       *       *

6 AM

It was still dark outside when her alarm rang and she opened her eyes lazily to hit the dismiss button. She rubbed her cheek against her pillow, already missing the warmth of her bed before sitting at the edge of her mattress looking for her slippers. She kept her toothbrush and towel on her desk by the door for easy access and dragged herself to get them before slipping out of her room. A dark figure was sneaking out of her neighbor’s room, but her mind was too slow to process.

The figure was now looking at her, frozen at its place in front of the door like herself and she made some easy calculations in her mind. Too tall, too broad shoulders, and came to the realization that this was fucking _Ben_ , _not_ his lady friend. She probably looked like a crazy cat lady with whatever was that she had wrapped around herself in preparation to walk through the chilly halls leading to the bathrooms, but he didn’t look saner. His hair sticking out towards every direction and he was wearing _polka dots_ boxer shorts and a yellow t-shirt filled with smiley faces.

For some reason they both huffed a low chuckle at each other’s appearance at the same moment, like it took them the same amount of time to see how funny-looking they both were. His was husky and low from sleep, while hers was muffled and playful. Both sounded friendly, not judging, and they idly walked next to each other.

They were the only ones at the bathroom due to the early hour and stood next to each other over the sinks, taking their toothbrushes out like they were weapons and staring fiercely at each other through the mirrors in a silent and mutual understanding that _this_ was going to be a brushing competition.

She placed her toothbrush in her mouth, holding it with her lips as she used her hands to lift her clothes higher up her arms so she wouldn’t stain them. He looked at her through the mirror, staring at her lips, taking her face in. It was the first time he had seen her from so close and she was… _beautiful_. Her hazel eyes glowing with playfulness and mischief, as she started moving her toothbrush and he followed shortly after.

She focused on his face, his eyes were gentle, despite the idea she had formed of them in her mind last night, and his lips were full, always in a crooked smile even as he brushed furiously his upper teeth. She mimicked his actions and picked up her pace. She could see with the side of her eye his arm muscles tensing and relaxing, and her eyes moved back to his face. There was white foam running from his mouth now, coating his anchor-like beard and a brief image of him eating her out and her moisture dripping down his lips as his thick facial hair scraped her inner thighs made its way to her mind, sending shivers of anticipation down her spine.

He was staring at her lips as they hugged the toothbrush, her movements turning sloppy, spreading the foam of the toothpaste round her mouth and down her chin, and the image of her giving him head, swallowing whole with her small mouth and then jerking him off as he came on her face, spilling his cum on her lips and mouth popped into his mind and he felt his cock twitch in his boxers. He hastily bowed down to the sink to spit and rinse his mouth with water as he fought to calm his erection. When he stood straight again, Rey was there with a white satisfactory grin on her still-stained face and bowed to clean herself up.

“Damn! I have a gold metal teeth-brusher as a neighbor!” he said smirking and tilting his head to the side, his voice still hoarse. “I’m Ben” he introduced himself, stretching his hand towards her. Rey threw the towel she just used to wipe her hands and mouth over her shoulder and gripped his hand.

“I know.” She huffed and saw the question forming inside his head. “Thin walls!” she explained raising her eyebrows amused, implying the shouting from last night. His gaze lowered, and she noticed his flushed in embarrassment cheeks, but before the silence between them became awkward, she continued “I’m Rey.”

They lingered there for a while longer than needed, their hands still intertwined in their handshake, as they stared at each other half-smiling, like two old friends from middle school meeting after decades. They felt strangely comfortable around each other.

“Well, Rey, I have to empty my bladder at the moment, but what are you doing in… let’s say-” he glanced at his watch “-one minute from now?” he asked cockily, biting down his lower lip.

“I’ll be waiting for my neighbor to finish so we can go for a run” she answered confidently and his eyes lighted up with excitement.

“You! I like you, kid!” he said promisingly, pointing at her with one finger, as he walked backwards to run to the guys’ bathrooms next door. She felt herself smile and looked in the mirror straightening some of her stray hair before choosing one of the empty stalls to pee herself.

They met one minute later at the hall and walked together until they reached their doors. With one hand each on their door handle they agreed on five minutes before entering to get dressed. Everything in the past half hour had been a competition and both couldn’t wait to see how far the other would push them.

He stormed in his room to stumble into a sleeping Jane, snoring lightly, his excitement temporary paused in her sight. He had totally forgotten about her. He tiptoed to his closet and reached for his running shorts and shirts, grabbed his running shoes and moved as far away from her to get dressed. He still had to make it back in two and a half minutes.

Rey chose a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black tights, the weather was still cold to wear anything shorter, but then she thought about Ben and how he always seemed to wear anything but long pants. She searched through her summer clothes and dug up a pair of green skin-tight shorts and immediately thought of the ones he occasionally wore.

*       *       *

She left her room, a bottle of water in one hand, her keys on the other and looked around the hall to find no one waiting there. She glanced at her watch. Thirty more seconds and she would- Ben opened the door clumsily, getting her attention, one of his knees to his chest as he jumped on one foot while tying the other’s shoelaces, already panting. He was wearing his green shorts matching the ones she wore and he let her image sink in. Her hair pulled up and in three buns at the back of her head, her black long-sleeved shirt tight enough that let her perky nipples poke through her sports bra _and_ the shirt itself and those green shorts. He had never seen her show so much skin before and he wished she did more often. Her legs were long and muscular, a runner’s legs, and it turned him on, made him want to run up and down the smooth skin with his hands.

She stared at his arms, it was like he did it on purpose, wear a sleeveless white shirt with a low neck cut, exposing his pale and freckled skin underneath, teasing her to run her mouth over every inch, and she fought the urge to jump on him and climb him like a tree. His staged cough brought her back to reality.

“Ladies first” he said, showing towards the exit.

*       *       *

They had a great rate, starting a little slower to warm up then gradually progressing into a more challenging pace. Their breathing was coming out in short pants and they found themselves focused on the other’s breathing, stealing glances here and there, their sweat and early morning sun making their skin glistening. They were far away from campus by now, following a path through a little forest nearby.

“AAGGHHHH!” Rey shouted suddenly, stopping to bow over her left leg, hissing and making muffled sounds of pain. It came to her mind that every time before going for a run she always, _always_ , did some stretching and of course didn’t wear shorts before late spring, but _this_ time, she forgot because of Ben.

“Dammit!” she whispered.

Ben was over her in a matter of seconds, kneeling at her feet to face her without her moving. “Rey? Rey, what _happened_? Are you hurt?” he asked, his colossal hands flying to the sides of her dainty face without hesitation, making her feel fragile, although she wasn’t, but kinda liked the feeling. She missed someone caring for her.

“It’s… fuck… I think I pulled a muscle” she replied, voice breaking, looking down at her leg.

His hands travelled down following her eyes, reaching her fingers and easing her tight grip around her thigh. He lifted her leg from the ground and her hands came to grab his shoulders for balance as he drove his stare back to her face, looking at her through his thick eyelashes, squeezing different parts of her thigh.

“OUCH! OUCH! Right _there!_ ” she screamed as he pushed with his fingers the back of her leg.

“That’s your hamstring, Rey. We have no ice with us right now, so the only thing we can do is try to stretch it.” his voice steady and his gaze reassuring. He knew what he was doing.

He stood up and searched around the trees, his eyes finding a spot with grass a few meters away.

“Can you walk till there?” he pointed towards the green spot.

“Yeah, okay, I can do that.” She thought again of his long fingers around her thigh and hoped he would do her stretching for her.

“Now, lie down on your back,” he held her hand and lowered her down the grass, “and keep you good leg straight and your injured bent.” She did as he asked, watching him from down below, he looked like a giant as he kneeled down putting her straight leg in between his knees.

Her breath hitched at the back of her throat as he moved his hand to the back of her knee carefully lifting it off the ground and pushing it towards her chest. “Aghhh!” she cried. She could already feel the stretching and she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her to get a better grip, right beneath the back of her knee, and push a little further. Her jaw dropped, but her eyes stayed locked to his burning ones. She caught a glimpse of him biting his lower lip and he noticed, dragging his knees a bit closer to her body, closing the distance between them.

His knee was almost touching the apex between her legs and he could feel her heat radiating through her shorts. Her face looked divine as he pushed her leg closer to her breasts, her lips quivering at the painfully pleasant deep stretch. He felt himself hardening in his shorts, it was inevitable, the position was extremely sexual and he didn’t even think before glancing down between her legs to see that her wetness had soaked through her shorts and he could see the outline of her lips there. He stared back at her, pushing just a bit rougher and she groaned.

She followed his gaze between her legs, imagining what he would see if he looked, but didn’t stop him. She _wanted_ him to see. She noticed his thick erection standing inches above her wet core and fought the urge to push her hips higher to meet it. He looked back at her, his eyes hungry as he drank her in, and he pushed harder. She groaned at the stretch and he hovered over her, still not touching her anywhere else.

“Is this,” he nodded to his crotch, “bothering you?” He asked with a low voice and swallowed hard, his jaw clenching.

Rey pushed herself up with her forearms to get closer to his face, weighting her options, then mouthed “Your _clothes_ are bothering me” in a bossy tone, while bending her stretched leg to brush between his legs.

His nostrils flared and he sucked his lip between his teeth. Slowly, he dragged his knee over her leg and settled between hers. She used her heel at his lower back to pull him closer and he loosened his grip at the back of her thigh, letting her calf fall over his shoulder, as he leaned in, an inch from her face. She could feel his heavy breath on her mouth and she broke their eye contact to look at his full and parted lips, moments before urging to meet his mouth with hers. Her hand came behind his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, and she pulled him closer, her tongue making its way inside his mouth eliciting a soft groan from him.

His lips were puffy and soft, and she sucked hard at his lower one, unable to control herself. She felt his tongue dive in her mouth and she fought him with hers, and remembered; _everything was a competition._ His hand came to grab the back of her bottom to bring her body closer as their kiss turned more heated, grinding down the crease where her thigh met her hip with his trapped erection. She felt the stiffness of his cock and shivered in anticipation lowering one hand down between them to touch him.

She felt his mouth drop when her fingers first caressed his length and a moan escaped his mouth as she palmed him through his shorts. He was enormous and she could barely wrap her fingers around him, the idea of his cock inside her making her mewl. His forehead fell to the crook of her neck at the sensation and started sucking and nibbling her delicate skin, tasting her, marking her, biting and then soothing her by tracing open mouthed kisses down her chest, as much as her shirt allowed.

He pulled away to grab at the edge of her shirt, yanking it off her, surprised to find her completely naked instead of in her sports bra, bare under his body. His eyes roamed over her swelled and reddened nipples and reached with his fingers to pinch one, biting his own lips before leaning to lick one before capturing it in his mouth.

She let out a surprised moan as she felt his tongue circling the sensitive peak, and she looked down at him, his eyes closed, focused on sucking her nipple while his other hand caressed the other. She grabbed a handful of his hair to keep the warmth of his mouth on her and he bit down softly, watching under his lashes at her reaction. Her pussy walls clenched, aching for his length, and she backed her hips up due to the waves of pleasure spreading from her chest to her whole body. He moved to the other, this time, beginning his teasing by taking her nip between his teeth and pulling it softly before letting it bounce back.

She moved her hand back to its previous place; around his cock. If he was going to tease her, she wasn’t going to surrender that easily. She dipped under his shorts and stroked him, his skin velvety against her palm and she ran her thumb over his tip, gathering his precome, then spreading it down his shaft. At last, he detached his mouth from her swollen nipples to kiss her again, thrusting lightly to her fist.

He locked their eyes as he shifted to get one leg at each shoulder and slowly dragged both her shorts and tiny underwear down her bottom and off her legs, leaving her core exposed. He broke their eye contact to look between her legs, finding her puffed lips glistening for him and he licked his own lips at the sight. He spit in his fingers and looking back at Rey placed his hand at her core, running up and down her folds.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re dripping.” His voice came out gruff and throaty due to his lust.

He softly pressed one finger inside her and she cried out. His fingers where _definitely_ longer and larger than hers, filling her in a way she couldn’t last night. He pushed to his last knuckle and then started moving in and out of her, feeling her walls pulsating around him. When he felt her loosen up, he slid another finger in and she gladly accepted it, loving the stretch it provided her with, leaving her panting. He pumped them leisurely inside of her, her arousal starting to drip down from her slit to her thighs and he felt as she was ready for him.

He leaned to meet her lips in a sloppy kiss, removing his digits from her and she whined at the loss. Her legs were still on his shoulders and he decided to keep them that way. He lowered his shorts letting his cock spring free and she tilted her head to eye him. The head of his cock was leaking precome, flushed from arousal, and he stroked himself a couple of times in her sight. Then, he lowered his hips to bring his cock at the same height as her clit and pushed gently, spreading his precome and circling her sensitive nub, watching as her legs twitched at the touch.

The smirk on his face betrayed how much he loved being a tease, but she couldn’t take it anymore so she begged him, begged him to stop, begged him to finally slip inside her, to fuck her senseless, and he let her legs fall to his sides.

“Do you want my cock, Rey? Want me to fill you up?” he whispered to her ear, his lips brushing her lobe, as he rubbed her entrance with his length, ready to thrust in.

“ _Yes yes yes”_ she mewled and he began sinking in, stretching her slit, watching the small spasms of her face as he gave her his monstrous cock.

The feeling was divine. Inch by inch, in a torturous pace, she could feel every vein, every detail of his cock as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside her. His breathing was heavy at the side of her neck and she sobbed wildly at the agonizing pressure. It seemed like hours had pasted when he finally bottomed out and she was surprised she could take him whole, feeling the sight slap of his balls against her. He groaned and paused in order for him and her to adjust. She had never felt so full before and she backed her hips to let him know that it was time for him to start moving.

He locked their eyes and pulled out to his tip, slamming back immediately in full force. She felt like the air was kicked out of her lungs and fought to keep her eyes open. He did it again, and _again,_ hitting a soft spot inside her that made her sob. She held her arms around his shoulders as he kept his rhythm either painfully slow or punishingly quick, pistoning in and out of her, the sounds of slapping wet skin mixing with their moaning and heavy breaths filling the woods.

Ben lifted her calves up to his shoulders like before and she cried out as the position allowed him to slip in deeper inside her, if that were possible, and she tried looking down between her legs where his cock disappeared and reappeared coated in a mix of her wetness and his precome. He hugged her legs with one arm, pushing her thighs together, creating some delicious friction for both of them and they moaned united.

All she could do was keep her eyes on his as she bounced helplessly against him and he watched her from above, drinking her image as he fucked her ruthlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted, inviting his tongue for a quick taste. After that, he drifted down her belly with his fingers, placing his palm on top of her lower abdomen, feeling the deep thrusts of his cock and he brushed her clit with his thumb. Her sweet cry was music to his ears and he continued circling and pushing and pinching in the same pace with his own movements, until her hand came to grab his wrist, her stomach fluttered and her back arched from the ground.

She felt her eyes watering from the extreme high of her orgasm, her body shuddering, spasms coming in waves, her thighs closing towards each other, trapping Ben’s huge cock inside them. She felt her walls pulsating around him and he fell on top of her, his body barely holding together as her climax drove him steadily to his own. His final movements were frantic, using the extra moisture from her orgasm to push deeper and deeper in her hypersensitive cunt, cumming with a loud groan, shooting his cum in ropes inside her, painting her walls with his semen as her spasms milked his cock.

She felt his cock stiffening, then throbbing, spurting his liquid warmth in her and she felt hypnotized by the sensation. They were both panting, covered in sweat, and he turned his face to look at her, brushing away some hair from her temples. He leaned and kissed her.

“Rey, I don’t want to get out of you” he admitted playfully and she huffed a laugh, her muscles sending vibrations down his cock and her pussy, and they both groaned, still sensitive.

“Yeah, I’m thinking that once you pull your monster cock out of me, you’re going to leave all this empty space behind and-” she didn’t get to finish because Ben started pulling away to mess with her, teasing her even after all this. She slapped the side of his arm and he laughed, but felt himself soften so eventually he _did_ pull out, leaving her breathless.

She felt his cum trickling out of her abused slit and he moved his fingers to take some of it and push it back up her folds and inside her, where it belonged.

“Fuck. _Ben_!” she said scolding the mischievous man in front of her. He continued looking at his cum coming out of her in waves, thinking how beautiful her cunt looked like this, when she asked “What now?”

He pretended to think seriously. “Shower?” he grinned in a naughty manner.


	2. Shower Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from their morning run, Ben and Rey take a shower. And you know what they say! Save water, shower together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you asked for a second chapter or some kind of follow-up and that's why Shower Walls was born! Enjoy, ma babies <3

 

She made a move to sit up, but he reached to place his hand on her stomach and kept her down. The naughty grin after his suggestion had died. He was back at staring between her legs hungrily and didn’t want to be interrupted by her sitting up. Rey saw him lean towards her core and shivered, her skin breaking into goosebumps causing her nipples to harden once more.

He exhaled on her used cunt and her legs trembled at the feeling of his hot breath on her private parts. Momentarily, he saw her hands turn into fists at her sides to keep herself under control and he drifted back to the divine view in front of him. He trailed her outer layers with his index finger and it caused her slit to contract, pushing another white droplet out of her. He placed a tender kiss at her clit and a high-pitched moan escaped her lips.

He softly pulled away. Making her come again wasn’t his priority at the moment. He searched around for their stuff and found her bottle of water, grabbed it and opened the cap. Staring at her flushed face and wondering eyes he took a swig, then proceeded to stand between her knees. He poured some of the water at the palm of his hand and washed her inner thigh.

“As much as I enjoy the idea of you walking around campus with my cum in and out of you for everyone attentive enough to notice, it would be a shame to stain such great shorts.” He explained casually with a low voice as he continued.

He went ahead and poured some of the liquid right on her hot center, using his fingers to clean her folds and her head fell backwards at the intimacy of his actions. He had _never_ done anything similar to _any_ girl before her. From the very first moment they stumbled across each other that morning, he felt as if she would be into experiencing almost anything with him, get weird and never judge him, and he be damned if she wasn’t already eager. She found pleasure in actions that others would find disturbing like _someone washing your cunt clean off his cum,_ and _that_ was a huge turn on.

His pupils were dilated as he watched his fingers leisurely wash the last traces of him off her and he leaned to plant another kiss on her folds when he finished, missing the taste of himself on them.

“Here you go.” He mouthed against her crotch and pulled away with a genuine smile as she whined underneath him once again. She tilted her head, her eyes still out of focus due to the pleasures he provided and smiled back, a flawless, pure grin of happiness in her face, perfectly matching his.

They knew they were acting all weird with a hint of filthy and irrational, but it wasn’t in their near future plans to change that.

*       *       *

9 AM

They stood each in front of their door, and whispering counted backwards _3… 2… 1…_ before entering their rooms. They had agreed on five minutes for them to undress and meet outside again to take a shower as promised.

As Rey took her shoes off, pushing their heels with the toes of her other leg each time, she recalled the past half hour. How he kissed her sex, how he cleaned her, how proud he looked of his actions, how he pinched one of her nipples when her arms were up and the fabric of her shirt was hiding her face, how purely he laughed as she pushed him away. He was so full of life, so _electric_ , and she was carried away by his energy.

She pushed her shorts down her thighs and looked at her thong, wet to its every thread. She dipped a finger in her mold and found moisture there, moisture _he_ was responsible for. She brought a finger up to her mouth and sucked. For some seconds she chased his flavor in her mouth then looked at her watch. _Fuck._ One minute to go.

*       *       *

Her hair was loose, brushing her shoulders, and she was wearing only flip-flops and a pink towel around her figure that barely covered her bottom in length, specially chosen for him. He looked at her approvingly, biting his lower lip, raising an eyebrow and whistling playfully. There was no one in the hall and, for a moment, he thought about pinning her against a wall, pulling her towel off and taking her right there and then, no foreplay, just him pushing inside her delicious warmth.

He had chosen to wear a pair of boxer shorts, flip flops and nothing else. Really. _Nothing_ else. His towel was hanging from his hand and his upper body was full on naked. She’d seen him before, in the woods, but she didn’t have the time to admire him. He was quite something. Broad chest, defined abs, pale, smooth skin, beauty marks all over him. She scarcely heard him whistling before she closed the distance between them, not denying herself the pleasure of touching him, lifting her arm and pulling him down from the back of his neck to meet his lips with hers.

He was taken aback at the unexpected feeling of her lips, but adapted quickly, draping an arm around her waist and opening his mouth to let her lead him any way she pleased. She poked his tongue gently with hers, teasing him, before forcefully stroking them together, the initial doubt of her risk vanishing. She sucked on his bottom lip before enclosing her mouth over the tip of his tongue, suckling softly and then biting down. He groaned and she smiled at the kiss pulling away from his grip and opening her eyes to find his already staring at her in awe.

She walked past him and turned her face halfway over her shoulder to smirk. He stood at the middle of the hallway, a stupid smile on his face, a huge semi-naked guy of 6’ 3”, paralyzed by a 5’ 7” girl. He paced hastily after her, catching up and walking by her, both their faces emotionless as they entered the showers, searching silently for an empty stall.

Some stalls were occupied, water running, and steam was making the air humid. They decided on the second one from the end, acted like strangers and left their towels outside the door. Rey entered first and Ben looked around him once again to be sure no one saw them both entering the same shower, facing her naked body. Sex wasn’t allowed in the showers. It was a hard _no_ and they would get in trouble if someone discovered them, but at the moment, they let their lust and wanting take the lead instead of logical thinking.

The moment he closed the door behind him, Rey was attacking his neck and he barely restrained himself from groaning as her teeth nibbled the sensitive flesh, soothing it down with an open mouthed kiss. She was bare in front of him and his hands started roaming her skin; her back, her waist, her hips. He grabbed a handful of her ass and she made a beautiful little sound at the spot right under his ear. He bent forward and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, bringing them face to face, her form flushed against his chest.

His fingers were digging in the flesh of her thighs and she rubbed her stiff nipples against his torso, while kissing him deeper, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her core was fully exposed and he pushed her back against the wall, his cock brushing against her momentarily. It was his turn to suck at her neck, as he moved his hand from her thigh to her butt, his fingers barely touching and opening her entrance for him. She moaned at his mouth as she felt his finger getting closer to the point where she most needed it and her arms tightened around his shoulders as she tried pushing her hips down to it. But he withdrew his hand and she whined, frustrated.

He pulled his lips from the crook of her neck and held her gaze, placing her down softly. He took his boxer shorts off, tossing them over the door, not caring where they would land, and pulled her body to his in an instant. His erection was poking her belly and her breath was caught in her throat. Suddenly, he turned her around, facing the wall, and stepped behind her, turning the water on that came down warming both their bodies.

She leaned backwards against his chest, her head falling back to his shoulder and closed her eyes welcoming the warmth of the water licking her face and body. She lifted her arm and reached behind her for the nape of his neck. His arm came to wrap around her wet figure, pulling her closer to him, his erection now trapped between his abdomen and her ass, and he grinded forward. His hand travelled down her chest, toying with one of her nipples before coming to cup her sex. She moaned and pulled lightly at his hair at the feeling of him finally touching her.

“Hush, Rey. Be a good girl and make no sound” he whispered against her ear, catching her lobe between his teeth before sucking at it gently.

He felt her nod at his shoulder and moved lower, his middle finger making way between her folds, teasing her entrance, feeling her arousal despite the running water and then moving back to her clit. He circled the little bud and felt her legs shaking, held her firmer and stroked faster. She was panting, trying to control the sounds she was making, but failing miserably. At last, he pushed her foot to the side with his own, forcing her legs to open up and entered her with two of his fingers without wasting time.

Her whole body shuddered, her eyes opened wide in alert, and she came around his fingers, pulling at his hair harder, and he curled them and continued working her through her climax. When he felt her body relax, he removed them gradually and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean off her arousal. She stood, still pressed against his chest, observing his lips and tongue tasting her and grinded her ass back to his cock earning a groan from him.

“ _Take me,_ Ben. _Now!”_ she demanded with voice low, but clear.

He delayed no longer and pinned her against the wall, turning off the water. “Keep your legs closed” he commanded as he brushed her entrance with his aching cock.

She took small breaths, pushing her ass back to him, urging to be filled and at the same time frightened by his length. She knew she could take him, but the thrill of him entering her sent chills down her spine. It seemed like she waited forever when he began pushing in, spreading her slit wide, and she felt her pussy engulfing him inch by inch. She was breathless as he continued, his hands on her hips holding her steadily as he bottomed out, biting her shoulder.

He didn’t wait much before pulling out and brutally slamming back inside Rey. He knew she was about to scream so he placed one of his hands on her mouth, silencing her moans. He pulled out again and pushed in deeper than before. This was _bliss_ , nothing had ever sounded sweeter that her muffled cries and her hips backing up against his, willing to let him bury himself between her legs.

Her touching thighs made her walls surround his cock tightly, gripping him after each thrust. Her eyes were closed, his forehead at the crown of her head as he panted his satisfaction. Her nails were digging to his backside as his skin slapped against hers, his pace relentless. Her lower back was starting to hurt so she leaned forward, bracing herself to the shower tiles and pushed back. His hands came to grab her hips and his head fell back with a smile enjoying Rey fucking herself with his cock.

She moved her hand between her legs, cupping her dripping sex and her fingers brushed over his length as she pushed herself around it. She encircled his cock with her thumb and index, creating more friction for him and felt that massive cock disappearing inside her and its master groan, repeating _“fuck”_ under his breath. She drifted higher to stroke her clit and felt her legs going numb.

Her walls clenched around him and he opened his eyes to catch her play with herself under his gaze. He thrusted in deeply, pulling her hips to his and startling her and replaced her fingers with his own. She didn’t know how long her legs would allow her to keep standing, his determined fingers making her weak to the bone. She gasped and whined as his movements became frantic, his thrusts punishing and he bent to whisper in her ear.

“Come. For. Me. Rey.” He gritted through his teeth between thrusts.

And she did. She came _all_ _around_ his cock, her limbs going stiff for a moment before turning soft, shaking and off-balance. She felt lightheaded as her climax washed over her, her blood travelling south and her cunt contracting around him, soaking him in her arousal and he pushed himself to come as well, wanting to feel her milk his cock with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He leaned over her, the spasmodic movements of his hips indicating his orgasm and she welcomed his throbbing cock with pulsating walls, sucking his cum as he pushed deeper and deeper in her core. They were both gasping for air as silently as they could and she parted her legs to brush his balls with her fingers. He instinctively thrusted back inside her, burying his semen in her cunt as another wave of his orgasm came over him.

“Fuck, _Rey_!” he groaned and she huffed out a laugh, low and tired.

He pulled her to his chest, loving the skin to skin contact and planted small kisses to the back of her shoulder. He felt himself soften and eased out of her, causing her to whine at the loss, and Ben held her closer. She felt his cum trailing down her inner thigh and focused all her senses to that feel. She shifted in his arms and kissed him tenderly, lazily, taking one of his hands and placing it against her folds. He inhaled sharply as he reminded himself that what he was feeling was his own arousal and pushed his middle finger inside her.

She didn’t even flinch, only hummed her approval, her pussy now used to his cock, and continued worshipping his lips. He removed his finger dragging it over one of her nipples and smiled as it was _her_ turn to take a quick breath. He turned the water on from behind her back and continued kissing her lovely mouth.


End file.
